Roses and Cherry Blossoms
by KatCygnus
Summary: Ohatsu and Roberto stayed alone when Tenkai is covering Gion... Both begin a strange chat. How this is going to end? Part of Onimusha Golden Heart's Storyline. Robatsu and... SMUT!
1. Part I

_An Special! __Also this is part of Shin Onimusha Golden Heart's storyline (After Act XXIV). But i doesn't contain any spoilers (as I said before)_JUST LOOOOOOOOOVE! 3 Enjoy!

Roberto and Ohatsu / Onimusha (C) CAPCOM

* * *

_**Roses And Cherry Blossoms **_

_**Part 1**_

They returned to what was the first meeting place with the demons. Apparently there was no threat, and for some reason the villagers were alive, something that was very good for the warriors since they don't have to mourn the death of many people in vain. A kind lady offered accommodation to the trio, the masked red ninja, along with European and the marksman, entered and found a single room with three futon.

Tenkai looked at both "Well, tonight I'll watch the people around the town. Tomorrow we will decide who will watch next. I'll return at dawn... So don't worry."  
Both made a gesture with their heads in affirmation "Understood," the woman said, who then turned around to go to leave some provisions she had brought with her. The lady decided to go to her true home and leave the guests alone.

The blonde shut the door and sat on one of the futon, after having taken off his boots "Apparently Tenkai will not have problems... The night promises to be quiet."  
"You're right" She looked at Roberto, who began to take off his bandages to change "Another thing... Even if you say you're okay, I am concerned that you may have a relapse while we're here."  
The blond chuckled as he finished taking off the bandages, and prepared to start cleaning all wounds "Quiet, I'll take care of that matter" breathed deeply as he feel some pain. The footsteps of the Asian sounded on the wooden floor, to approach him and stay right behind him.  
"Can I help?" She looked at him as she could. Simply feel her presence near him caused him to speed up the heart and a shy smile crossed his face, despite the pain he felt in his body.

His body turned a little to say with a slight nod "Sure, thank you very much" he returned to the previous position and looked out the window. A minute passed, a minute where was heard the sound of crickets and the women that made by soaking a handkerchief in water, then gently squeeze it and pass it on wounds that were slow to heal.

She looked up and leave after finishing the bandages "At least a little better" she sighed and took a clean bandage "I wonder how the others are..."  
"Surely fine..." He answered calmly. Although the road had been restless, was now in complete peace of mind "Are you worried about your son?"

She agreed and began to bandage... A subtle touch on his chest made him blush, look bent a little to make it more difficult to perceive, but his breathing quickened for a moment. Obviously Ohatsu would notice. She moved up to face him and looked somewhat distressed "Are you feeling pain? Are you okay?" There were no light, the only thing that lit the room was the light reflected from the moon, could barely do that. The light reflected brown eyes of the Asian, without thinking she bring it up her hand to his forehead.

"No, I'm okay" He smiled a little nervous again "I was just remembering things..." He said as he settled and finished bandaging himself "Well, there's not much noise there, so we can talk a bit, Don't you think?"  
"Heh, sure," she said as she settled on the futon "Nevertheless, I see you very quiet. Something I want to ask... something I noticed Diana saddened by her collar. Seen it?" looked at him curiously.  
He sat there, watching. He sighed heavily and looked out the window "No, but must be in Sakura's Castle. The truth if it did not have much emotional value would not mind so much."  
"Hm, as well?"  
"That was her mother's necklace and gave it... She used it in a while" He said something down "But soon I'll find it ... I cannot lose something so valuable."

She smiled and rose from the futon to sit in front of him again, "How nice of you... And you're right. I would do the same if it were Tadataka ... You know ... Sometimes you forget about your own happiness to care the happiness of others" arranged a little hair "You see, despite the help and servants ... Tadataka is my responsibility, nobody else."  
"You're absolutely right ... It's hard work ... But the ending is satisfying. Although I think I did wrong" was supported in his arms and took a deep breath "It's in the most difficult moment in your life when you realize you could have done better things."  
Ohatsu looked at him with some sadness "Do not say that. Everyone make mistakes" she changed to a smile, "Are you hungry?"  
He denied raising his left hand and moving his index from side to side "Don't worry, you can eat if you want" He sat back to take the gloves off. Again the room went silent. Obviously she would not eat, so she lay down on the futon that was on the side, staring at the ceiling "Ohatsu... Have you considered making your life with someone else?"  
She started, what was that question? Surely it would be about Soki again... But it was the second time he asked her questions such "Well... First I think it would be strange... Also that after Takatsugu died I confined myself to a temple ... Obviously, I had to come here to get rid of that position momentarily" She sits staring at him "And... I don't think anyone will notice me... I'm something… Old. Don't you think?" She said with a joking tone, to not seem so resigned.

It was several seconds that seemed endless, until the blue-eyed answer "What nonsense is this?" He scratched his neck and looked at the window while a slight reddish reached his cheeks "You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."  
She put her hand to her mouth, the blush that appeared on her cheeks was not normal "Than... Thanks" She said something sorry. But that didn't stop her to appreciate the physical of the man who was lying a few inches from her. She do what she had done that day in the temple, with an eye to detail his arms and torso ... Or at least remember the last "Tell me..." It took a lock of hair back "is the second time you do questions of this nature ... What's wrong?"  
Something made her think he would say something about Soki... but the Spaniard wasn't going to be quiet again, as he did several years ago. He sat on his futon and looked at her with his blue eyes, which at that time were not overshadowed by the glass that always used to be before them "...I think I never thanked you for taking care of me in that time" He smiled slightly, making the women blush again.  
"You... You're welcome, you are our ally and as a team we care for each other, or am I wrong?" She said trying to normalize a little. What happen with her? Maybe... The feelings toward Soki had disappeared and new ones began to be born to him?

_Don't say words like "like" or "love" so easily, save them for the most important man in your life_

"The most important man..." She put her hand to her mouth when she realized she was thinking aloud. She looked to the Spaniard who had a rather strange look... as if he was hiding something.  
He wasn't going to answer the question that had been in the air by the attitude of the Asian "...Do you still remember that I said?" He asked something missed, but with a tinge of joy in their words  
She took a deep breath and denied "How do I forget? In part is a nice phrase... It's like a reminder" Smile with some embarrassment, "Well ... Is something wrong?"


	2. Part II

_FINALLY PART II shdgajsd dude ;v; my feelings_

* * *

He took a deep breath and looked at the window again. Silence took over the site a second time, but it was only for a moment "Ohatsu ... wanted you to know something, for a long time" is dangerously close to it, leaving only some centimeters "I know this may sound stupid, and foolish ..."  
"Get to the point ..." She paused with a small laugh "It seems that you were going to explode at any moment, you mu ..."

She was greatly surprised to suddenly being silenced by a kiss. Almost immediately and smoothly, the European, spread his lips of hers"...I love you, Ohatsu" he said in a tone lower than normally used. But he realized and noticed what he had done a few seconds ago. He looked the surprised face of the woman, fell as he could and looked away "I... I'm sorry. Sorry" He said in repentance. Although in the fund he wasn't entirely sorry. Daring was a risk.

"... No ... You ..." She couldn't utter a word of what she was surprised, that wasn't an illusion, he really had changed a bit. Her heart was pounding, feeling as if it were going to leave the chest at some point; she took a hand to that part of her body and took a deep breath trying to calm down. A few words would come out of her mouth when she noticed the other up in a hurry, leaving everything and going to the back of the small house, wearing only his black pants and bandages that covered his torso and part of his arms.

Ohatsu stayed there... Thinking about what just happened. She supposedly loved Soki. But over the years those feelings faded a bit. Perhaps for the simple fact that even though he showed interest in her, to the end ... Even that sounded selfish. He said nothing, did not know where he was and why. Perhaps the fact of the Matsudaira* made it clear that he hid many things.

And for some reason, she cared more for Roberto. More from the same day of the attack on Sakura's Palace... Perhaps those feelings were turning for him? She smiled with certain innocence. Perhaps these words, finished make her realize that there was a chance for her to be happy again, or at least have a little happiness in the midst of this disastrous war.  
But would it be convenient to fall into conclusions so fast? Actually... would not be so fast. The truth, they all separated, she had them all in your thoughts. Especially him, who was farther than anyone.  
All that had happened to him; made him someone booked and... Fear to others. But that fear is left behind since he stopped fighting for revenge, and start fighting for hope. A struggle that seems to never be ended.

There was something cold and rightly so. He was only wearing his pants. His bare feet touched the cold wooden floor and the night breeze didn't help much. But he would not return. Or at least go back and know that nothing had happened. He surrounded himself with his own hands to keep some heat on his body, and shake to chill did feel a breeze slightly cooler than normal. He looked at the moon a moment something thoughtful. Had blundered and probably all would be a disaster now.  
At that moment he heard footsteps coming from inside. And hears the door opens. It was she, with the white coat and the blue vest it in her hands "You left this ... And I think your shoes too" said in jest and smiled "Roberto ..."

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed embarrassed, shaking hands "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... I'm terribly sorry. I hope that... you forget all this and don't consider me someone unpleasant."  
"Tsk," laughed a little as she walked over to him with his stuff "I do not think you can forget the first kiss I have in years," he said softly as he stood in front of him, "You must be cold" slightly raised look and suddenly dropped his things to embrace.

During that time, the blond was completely motionless. Now she was scorching, He felt the warmth of her body near his own. He sighed and put his arms around her and smiled slightly "Really?" He asked quietly and looked Ohatsu, who had raised her eyes to him.  
"You know something ... when we didn't know anything of how you were, I was very scared. I was angry because Tenkai don't let me back... And then meet that girl... I was very angry to how she takes everything so lightly, so hypocrisy..." She looked the other way with a blush "... time ago I noticed that you're a great person. And also... if I wanted to get my life with someone, that someone has to be you ..." I pushed a little more, but gently.  
"..." The truth left him without words. Was it true what he heard? Had she forgotten the man who supposedly loved...? "Ohatsu ..."

"I'm sorry to have been confused this time..." She said as she walked away from him to give his things "Here, you need it" He extended his arms to take some of the clothes he left in. "I wanted to let you know that I'm not upset at otherwise" She said that last a little low, and sat on the edge of the porch of the little house, watching from afar.  
The blonde was wearing only his white coat half open and his pants. He sat next to, even without knowing what to say or do. He looked a moment to Ohatsu, who only carried her uwagi, so he extended his blue jacket and put on the shoulders of women, covering her "... not a big deal but it will not do make you pass cold" he said in low voice. She looked somewhat worried.  
"You'll get sick faster if you pass col..." She was interrupted when she feels one of the Spaniard arms around her and brings her to him gently "..." She sighed and snuggled a little "You can catch a cold if you do not cherish better" He said it low are a shy smile and chuckled "I feel like a little girl" She looked a bit up to hear that Roberto laughed aloud "is something wrong?" She said in a tone of grace.

"No, nothing... Well... So as a teenager I've been all this time" The blonde replied after regaining his composure "I think we should go to sleep ... No? We have to get up early, Tenkai wouldn't like when he arrive, and find us sleeping like loafers" He turned to her and smiled a bit, then loosen it up, and reach out to help her stand.


End file.
